


Карнавал

by darrus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Slash, M/M, Mystery, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrus/pseuds/darrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовь в волшебном мире</p>
            </blockquote>





	Карнавал

Их таинственный мир существует на грани сна и яви. В нем вещи умеют говорить, и невидимые кони мчат вас по воздуху, здесь обитатели древнего замка облачаются в длинные, расшитые золотом мантии, а давно ушедшие люди улыбаются им, выглядывая из тяжелых резных рам. Здесь зеркало – не просто зеркало, и часы совсем не похожи на те, что стоят у вас на столе, и не вздумайте пить из золотого кубка – кто знает, что в нем – редчайший яд или удивительный эликсир, способный зачаровать разум и чувства, подарить вам славу или, быть может, даже победить смерть… Мир, о котором вам рассказывали когда-то, но эти истории уже почти забыты, и вы помните только, что каждая из них начиналась с таких простых и волшебных слов: «Давным-давно…»

 

_1795._ _La nuit descend. Le ciel s'efface et Venise se dévoile, des ombres de bousculent dans l'arrière plan. Leurs coeurs de funambules se glacent au vent, les âmes se charment, Venise la sublime est à l'image du doux message que l'on s'envoie._   
  


Как тяжело живущим в этом волшебном мире найти свое счастье! Их жизни подчиняются замыслам какой-то странной силы, которая двигает их, как пешки на шахматной доске, заставляет их совершать странные и непонятные поступки, и по ее воле кому-то приходится перенести предательство и гибель друзей, а кого-то до сих пор считают предателем, и каждый из них вновь и вновь причиняет боль самому дорогому человеку. Невидимая сила гонит их вперед, велит им сражаться с врагами и помогать союзникам, делает из них Великих Героев, и требует, требует, чтобы они продолжали играть свои роли в сюжете, а они хотят счастья … Ищут его, ищут, несмотря на замыслы загадочного автора – кто же он? – используют малейшие неточности в планах, и вот уже из-за канвы событий робко выглядывает история любви.

  
_Etrange ballet. Qui se promène derrière ce visage de porcelaine?_

 

В их странном мире ничто не бывает таким, каким кажется. Изящный молодой мужчина с мягкой улыбкой на тонких губах на ваших глазах превратится в чудовище из тех кошмаров, что снились вам когда-то давно, так давно, что вы уже забыли об этом... Не бойтесь черной тени, бесшумно летящей по коридорам старинного замка! Быть может, этот человек в одеждах цвета беззвездной ночи спас жизнь сыну своего врага. Здесь нельзя верить своим глазам, и ваши чувства обманут вас. Не доверяйте маскам! Кто знает, что скрыто под ними? Быть может, когда-нибудь эти двое раскроют перед нами свои тайны. Быть может…

  


_L'orage réclame sa part de fête et de mystère._   


А вокруг них уже который год идет война. Нет-нет, забудьте легенды о благородных рыцарях, побеждающих драконов. Живущие в сказочном мире уже давно поняли – нет чудовищ ужаснее, чем люди. Вместо дракона теперь безумец, умеющий говорить со змеями, и это страшнее, намного страшнее, ведь дракон всего лишь пожирает плоть, а Змееуст пожирает человеческие души. А место рыцаря занял Мальчик, сила которого в том, что он умеет любить. Так о нем говорят…

  
_Mais entrons dans la danse..._   
  


В этом зачарованном мире невозможно потерять друг друга из вида. Их пути постоянно пересекаются, как пересекаются танцоры, движущиеся в бешеном ритме фарандолы. В танце невозможно остановиться, нарядная толпа увлекает вперед, вперед, можно только коснуться руки и на мгновение встретиться взглядами. Тот, с мягкой улыбкой и серебристыми прядями в волосах, знает это. Сколько раз он искал среди пляшущих силуэтов темную тень, и находил, и касался руки, и смотрел в черные, удивительно черные глаза, и казалось что вот оно, сейчас, музыка наконец остановится, и они так и останутся стоять, вдвоем посреди радостного великолепия карнавала. Но барабаны все продолжают отбивать ритм, и скрипки будто сходят с ума, чужие руки подхватывают его, и друзья – любимые, дорогие друзья – влекут его прочь, и вот он уже боится, что музыка остановится, а они не успеют пересечься вновь.

  
_Le vent dans son manège fait frissonner les longues capes sur la lagune._   
  


В этом прекрасном мире бушуют яркие краски, и здесь нет места черному цвету. Здесь тот, кто носит темные одежды, может быть только убийцей и предателем. Он может вызывать сострадание и жалость, но не любовь, а мысль о том, что он может любить, кажется невероятной. Даже если он сам победит дракона, слава все равно достанется Рыцарю, а для него в этой истории не будет ни славы, ни покоя. Может быть, даже прощение не ожидает его. Высокий человек в черном плаще не скажет вам, что он думает об этом. Его маска не такая, как у других. Может статься, он носит сразу несколько масок, и заглянуть под них не удавалось еще никому.

  
_Un_ _ultime_ _baiser_ _,_ _sous le pont des souvenirs._   
  


Беда, если сила, властвующая над этим загадочным миром, поймет, что в тщательно выстраиваемый сюжет тайком пробралась не предусмотренная в нем история любви! Ей нет места здесь. И таинственный властитель вновь перепишет их судьбы. Тот, чьи волосы тронуты серебром, получит в награду любовь прекрасной Дамы, благородной и юной, доброй и кроткой, и, наверное, у них родятся дети, и их домик будет утопать в яблоневом цвету, и ее губы нежно коснутся его губ… А он отказывается, он не желает променять мелькающий вдалеке черный силуэт на весеннюю идиллию, которая предложена ему. Может быть, он просто позабыл, что с высшими силами нельзя спорить, и вряд ли ему удастся отстоять свою любовь. Но давайте пожелаем ему удачи.

  
_Mais les masques tombent, comment confondre les traîtres, les escros, les tricheurs, les libertains, révéler les poètes._   
  


А тем временем история все ближе к развязке. Ритм танца ускоряется, надо подождать совсем немного. Скоро маски упадут, и мы узнаем наконец, в чем же состоял замысел неведомого автора. Осторожнее! Что случится с этим удивительным миром, если окажется, что под маской Великого Мудреца с сияющими голубыми глазами скрывается старик с утомленным лицом? Может быть, этого никто и не заметит. Слишком быстро кружатся танцоры, и уже не разобрать, кто промчался мимо вас. А герой с грустной улыбкой все ищет среди вихря пестрых нарядов темную тень, и возможно, возможно, тот, с удивительно черными глазами, вглядывается сейчас в беснующуюся толпу и тоже ищет… Музыка все быстрее, карнавал близится к концу, и до полуночи всего несколько минут, вот-вот огни погаснут, наступит тишина, рыцарь победит дракона и возьмет в жены прекрасную принцессу, друзья рыцаря получат в награду полцарства, мудрецы вернутся к своим книгам, а мы найдем для себя другой таинственный мир. Но не сейчас, еще есть время, еще не встретились резные стрелки часов, и может быть, все еще может быть… Еще есть несколько мгновений, и, быть может, удастся вырваться из этого безумного хоровода и ускользнуть в лабиринт узких улочек, туда, где под кружевными арками моста их обоих ждет Счастье, скрывающееся под маской волшебной и таинственной Смерти.

  
_L'hymne à la vie!_

**Author's Note:**

> 1795 год. Опускается ночь. Небо становится чистым, и Венеция предстает перед нами. Тени мечутся по углам, сердца акробатов стынут на ледяном ветру. Очаровывающая души, величественная Венеция, послание, которое влюбленные посылают друг другу.
> 
> Какой странный балет. Кто скрывается за фарфоровой маской?
> 
> Шторм присоединяется к таинственному празднеству.
> 
> Так начнем же танец.
> 
> На лагуне ветер заставляет развеваться длинные плащи.
> 
> Последний поцелуй на Мосту Вздохов.
> 
> Но маски спадают, смешивая предателей, мошенников, плутов, распутников, открывая поэтов.
> 
> Гимн жизни!


End file.
